


Claim

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I hate you Iesztaj, Incest, M/M, Mokie u lil shit, Please Don't Hate Me, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, first time writing in english, first time writing incest, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have been waiting long enough. I've come back to take what's mine, accept that eventually." - determined Mokuba comes back to his brother after five years. Tabloidshipping (Kaiba x Mokuba)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceLiv/gifts).



> Of couse I do not own YGO.
> 
> Rated M for yaoi and incest, be warned.
> 
> Author: Elsza
> 
> Published: 15.12.2014
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing in English, if any native speaker would want to help me sometimes, I would be delighted.
> 
> It's just something I wrote one night for Oliv-san, inspired by her Haptephobia - go check it out, it's much better than this one - and then decided to translate it to English and make it an actual story. With chapters and all.
> 
> Special thanks to Oliv-san for beta-reading and support.
> 
> Please review. I need this.

_Why did he come back?_  
This question came out of annoyance at himself, not at Mokuba. During those five years of working day and night, writing stiff responses to long e-mails and stealing time to stare at this one picture – his talisman – during those five years had come to believe that all of that belonged to past, that he had made the right choice and his brother would probably be grateful for that. But the illusion vanished – no, it collapsed – when he saw him again. And he ascertained that on his side absolutely nothing had changed.   
Regardless, it was late afternoon when he realised he would not stand it. When, near the end of the movie they were watching, Mokuba fell asleep completely innocently, his head against Seto's shoulder, his brother did what – along with playing card games – he could do best: escaped into work.  
Funny though, Mokuba was not sleeping at all. Just slightly hurt by his brother's behaviour, he had decided to give him a few hours to adapt to the fact he had come back. For good and in every way.  
*  
Paradoxically, Seto did welcome his headache with a relief. Along with fatigue after today's events, it effectively held back all unwanted thoughts. Kaiba leaned back in his chair, automatically rubbing his temples, but he stopped immediately at the memory of other hands touching this spot. And he closed his eyes, just for a moment.  
He felt like those delicate hands were soothing him again. Over last five years he had dreamed plenty of times about this, but it had never been so realistic – maybe because today he was so close...  
“Seto?”  
And his voice – so different, yet even after all this time Kaiba would recognize it everywhere. It was the most beautiful music to him, even without this sweet “nii-sama” which his brother did not use anymore.  
He was awakened by a kiss on his face – then another, and another, and another. But he remained still, not being able to break this moment. He was no idiot – no matter how many years had passed, Seto knew his brother too well to delude himself that he did not notice the slight change in his breathing and that he still believed Kaiba was asleep. But at the same time he was sure that his brother would not make any comments on this silent consent.  
A moment later though, Mokuba's mouth stopped on Seto's lips. If till this moment the latter one naively tried to make himself believe that that weird display of affection was completely platonic and emerges from brotherly longing, now he realised he really would not wanted this to be true.  
 _Oh god, exist at least one time._  
He hardly managed to push his brother away.  
“What are you doing?” He asked sharply.  
And this was the end of all the foreseeability.   
The fifteen-year-old Mokuba would been abashed, he would apologised and maybe start to explain himself incoherently to his nii-sama.   
But a twenty-year-old Mokuba just held the hand he was pushed with and claimed his Seto's lips, this time not so gently. This was so new, so wonderful and so warming, that it could not last too long.  
“This is the end” Mokuba murmured, drawing back slightly. However, he did not allow his brother to get up when he tried to.  
Kaiba cleared his throat.   
“What are you talking about?”   
“You know very well. We both know. Your ingenious plan did not work at all.”  
Seto felt like he was slapped in the face.  
“Mokuba...”  
“I am not dumb, Seto.”  
Mokuba started to unbutton his brother's shirt, placing a wet kiss on every newly exposed inch of his skin. After all those years...  
“Wait.”  
The younger Kaiba hissed with discontent.  
“I have been waiting long enough. I've come back to take what's mine, accept that eventually, dammit! You will not change anything with pretending.”  
Seto pulled him away peremptorily.  
“You must have been mistaken, Mokuba.”  
It almost hurt to say it. However, the younger Kaiba took the cold rejection quite well.  
“Get up” he growled. Seto did – actually just to leave as quick as possible – and a second later he fell back to his chair, covering his face. Was it someone else, they would certainly regret the deed by now. But for the first time in his life, Seto felt like he deserved the blow.  
Mokuba was standing there for a moment, his fist still clenched, and waiting for any reaction from Seto – cry, question, glare even. As for Kaiba, all he expected now was for his brother to leave.  
“Are you not going to hit me back?” Mokuba clenched the fabric of Seto's shirt. But Kaiba just covered brother's hands with his own, gently attempting to free himself. Unsuccesful – those fingers just tightened more and pulled Kaiba closer to his brother. When Seto avoided another kiss, Mokuba rested his head on his shoulder.  
“What for, Seto? What do you have from pretending? I don't understand.”  
\- Mokuba, let's just end this ta–”  
“Stop.” Mokuba straightened up, “Do you think I would give up again, just for your comfort? I am not a child anymore, you can't make me leave again.”  
Seto rose violently.  
“It didn't have anything to do with your childish illusions, Mokuba!”  
“Look at this, what a great strategy, defend yourself with all you have. But you wouldn't send me thousands of miles away if it was only about me, you wouldn't be able to do it. It was yourself you were afraid of. My feelings were temporary, were they not? That was what you were thinking? You could have just ignored me. But for yourself, that's the different matter, of course.”  
Mokuba watched with pleasure as his words were crushing his brother's barrier of cold calmness.  
“Do you really think that it was my egoism?! Can you just stop behaving like a spoiled brat and think - what else could I do? Let you make mistakes you would regret years later?”  
“Those years have already passed, Seto! Believe me, I tried to forget – I am not proud of many of those trials. And you know what? It got me nowhere. No matter how many people I've been with, I still want you as much as before.”  
“So you just want me to fulfill your whim?” Seto felt his fighting spirit perishing slowly.  
“Yes, because you are nervous and you're avoiding me out of nothing but brotherly love,” Mokuba made a step towards Kaiba. “Damn it, Seto! Do you really care for anyone's disapproval? You started to believe in eternal damnation all of a sudden? If it's about me, I've already told you – I am not a child anymore. You won't cause my moral decline. I have already done this to myself a while ago.”  
They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes and then Seto suddenly felt an urge to hold his brother as close as possible. And he did, intoxicating himself with Mokuba's sweet scent. It was all just too much to bear.  
“It shouldn't be like that,” he whispered in the last attempt to save himself from this madness.  
“Niisama,” Mokuba murmured, causing a shiver run down his brother's back “But it is.”  
And Seto just surrended.   
He couldn't remember how they found way to his bedroom among frantic kisses and whispered pleas, but he did remember every of those kisses, every touch, every thrust, every expression of his brother, was it pain or pleasure, and _god_ his scent, his taste, it drove him crazy. He wanted to know this all by heart, to drown in his dear little brother's being and never come back to life, because he knew how he would hate himself after this. Mokuba deserved much more than twisted relationship with his broken brother, but now that he held him, he knew that he would not be able to push him away again.  
So Kaiba did not let go of his baby brother, breathing in his sweet scent and holding him tightly even much later, as they both were already pretending to be asleep for a long time.


End file.
